Differ From Time To Time
by Jacks-girl-so-no-Touchie
Summary: (!UPDATES! Chapters 6 through 12 finally up!) It's Season 2, and Glenn's alive? Ebony didn't go to Eagle Mountain, she stayed at the mall. So does that mean Amber's still there? Who's Aren? Read to find out!
1. The beginning

Differ From Time to Time

  


Lex's Point of View

//Why? Zandra?! I hate this world, And all of the people on it! Damn them! Damn them all to hell!\\

I look over to Jack, his arms crossed, black ash smeared across his face, his hair which use to be bright red was now smothered of air and dead from all of the black ash and gray smoke. His face was loose with carelessness and shock as if he wasn't the reason for the explosion and Zandra's death. I hate him especially.

Tai San's Point Of View

//Why did this have to happen? Such pain has been caused from the explosion. Poor Lex.\\

I close my eyes and think of a way to solve this terrible problem.

Jack's Point of View

//Amber and Dal look calm, they're probably just happy that they can be together now. But still, why'd it have to be Zandra? Zandra, of all people! Why not Lex? Or Ryan?… Zandra.\\

I look down at the grave before me and sigh a long rippled sigh, looking over to Amber it was then that I noticed Bray was up and about. Looking over to Lex I also notice that he has a sign of hate smeared across his face and that he was looking at me! I look back at the grave, all of the sudden feeling very uncomfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd Person ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you look away?"

Jack turned to look at Lex, who was the first one to break the dead silence, "Excuse me?" He said in a surprised voice.

"You heard me! You act as if it's not your fault." Lex said bearing his teeth.

Everyone looked up at Lex and Jack.

"What?! Di… Did I miss something?" Jack's eyes opened to full.

"STOP ACTING INNOCENT!" Lex yelled running up to Jack and slammed him in his stomach with his elbow.

Jack fell to the ground and Tai San stepped in, "This is no time for a fight, Lex! It wasn't his fault!" She said and pushed Lex back.

"What are you talking about? It's all his fault! He's the genius… He should've known better!" Lex said pushing Tai San out of the way and picked up Jack by the collar of his shirt, "And I'm gonna put him in his place!"

"Lex no!" Tai San yelled grabbing the outlaws shoulder and trying to pull him away.

Lex pulled his arm back and then slammed it into Jack's face.

"Lex stop!" Dal yelled walking over to him.

"NO!" Lex said kicking Jack in the stomach, he threw Jack to the ground and kicked him in the ribs.

"You guys Bray's up." Selene said walking over to the crowd, "LEX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Lex didn't stop, he picked up Jack again and threw him near Zandra's grave, "It's all your fault… and you know it! The explosion AND Zandra!" He yelled and turned around, "You know what?" He said and turned to look at Jack again, "Your not even worth the air that you breath, let alone my time!" And with that he turned and began to walk to the buildings.

Aren pushed everyone out of the way and helped Jack to his feet, "You okay mate?" He asked helping Jack to a nearby log.

"What happened?" Jack asked looking up at his partner.

"Lex kicked the living shit out of you, that's what happened." Aren said pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to Jack, "How's your head?"

"It hurts." Jack said and placed his head in his hands.

"And your stomach?" Aren asked forcing Jack to look up at him.

"I feel nauseous…" Jack said pulling away and took a sip of the cold water.

"Are you ok Jack?" Bray asked walking over to the two boys and sat down.

"His pretty banged up." Aren said looking over at his tribe leader, "Eh? Bray? You gonna have a new girl soon, huh?" Aren said smiling slyly.

"I guess, yeah, Amber and Dal, whoa, who would've known." Bray said and looked over at Jack, "And what about you Jack? Who's gonna be yours?"

Jack smiled and looked over at Aren, "I don't know Bray… I already have someone." He said and blushed.

Bray's eyes widened and he smiled back, "Wha? You and Aren? Oh that's great!' Bray said and looked over at Aren.

"Yup." Aren said looking up from the ground and smiled back.

"Uh uh, prove it!" Bray said looking at the two.

Jack's and Aren's eyes widened, "You mean you want us to kiss…r…right here?"

"Well yeah." Bray said as his left eyebrow began to rise.

Aren looked at Jack and smiled, "Ok." He said leaning over to Jack and pulling him into a kiss.

Bray's Point of View

I lean back in pain, my heart skipped as I watched the two scientists pull each other into this deep kiss of affection and passion.

… I lost him… I lost my one chance to have Jack… but he looks happy… so I guess I'm happy too…

"Ok… wow! I believe you two now!" I said and felt a big smirk cross my face as I lean in.

Jack's Point of View

I feel my cheeks heat up and I look over at Aren and smiled, "So um… Bray, what do we do now?" I ask clapping my hands together… that… was lame.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd Person ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wellll… we look for the antidote…"

~~~~~~~~~~ Undying Time Later ~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Jack… hand me the maps…" Bray said reaching out his left hand.

Jack shoved his hand into his pocket, pulled out a bundle of folded up pieces of paper and handed it to the leader, "Hear they are."

"Thanks." Bray said looking up at the inventor and smiled, he opened the papers up and looked at them for a few minutes and with a slight glance at Jack, he said, "Great."

He pulled one of the papers from the pile and handed it to Jack. 

"Now we need to hurry up remember that the others are on their way back to the mall and Ebony and Glenn are waiting there, once you have checked all of the buildings on your map head back to the mall, I prey that we will all be back by tomorrow and everyone will be safe." And with that said he handed one of the last two papers to Lex.

"Jack, Amber and Aren, Y'all will use the one I handed to Jack. Ryan, Lex and Tai San will use the one I gave to Lex, and Martin and I will use the one I have. Any questions?" 

"Yeah, if we stumble onto a problem, like if we lose one of our partners… um… what do we do?" Jack asked looking cautiously at Bray.

"What do you mean? Like if one dies?" Bray guessed.

"Yeah."

"Well if one is injured then bring them back to the mall, but if one dies, wish them luck, give your barring and hopefully we won't lose any more then what we've already lost." Bray said and with a shove… they all set off to their reserved destinations, not knowing the losses they were going to experience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Mall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door slightly opened and Glenn and Ebony looked up from their seats in the café.

"Ebony! Glenn!" Selene and Trudy yelled walking into the quiet, dark and cold room.

"Yeah, yeah… we're here." Glenn said flickering on the lights and smiled as Patsy ran up the stairs to see him, "Where are the others?" He asked noticing that Bray, Jack, Aren and the others were gone.

"Well Bray, Jack, Amber, Aren, Lex, Tai San, Ryan, and Zoo…Martin are off to look for the antidote and…" Chloe couldn't finish before Selene cut her of…

"And… Zandra's…dead…" She whispered.

"Oh…" Glenn said looking down… "Well lets get to bed… it's late."

~~~~~~~~~ Jack, Amber, and Aren ~~~~~~~~~

Jack walked over to a pile of metal and rubble… "Well… look who had fun." He said with a sigh.

"Guys…" Aren said backing away from a building in front of him… Amber and Jack turned and looked at him.

"Demon Dogs?" Jack asked and began to walk away too, "But this isn't their territory." He said raising and eyebrow.

Amber watched slowly as the Demon Dogs walked around the corner of the building and out of sight.

"What?" Jack asked taking a few steps forward, "No action?" He said walking over to the building, "Afraid? No fighting? Oh that's lame." 

~~~~~~~~~~ Lex, Tai San, and Ryan ~~~~~~~~~~

Tai San looked in through the door and smiled at Ryan and Lex… I think I found what we're looking for."

"That's great…" Lex said standing up, "Ryan… you stay here… I'll go with Tai San… k?" He said as he began to shut the door.

"Kay." Ryan said smiling; he turned to the desk behind him and decided to look for the formula.

*~~~* Bray and Martin *~~~*

"Hold it right there."

Bray and Martin turned to see a girl with long black hair and in her hands… was a crossbow.

"You do anything else then breathe and I swear… I'll shoot." She warned them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yeah, yeah… I know I changed a LOT of the plot but who cares… well that's it for chapter one… stay tuned for chapter two and you'll get a load of surprises… hope ya' enjoy*


	2. DFTTT Chapter 2

  


DFTTT

Chapter 2 - We've Lost One

By: JacksNaughtyGurl

  


*@~~~~~~~~~@* RYAN *@~~~~~~~~~@*

The desk slightly opened and Ryan peered in, he saw a pile of paper and reached to grab it, "Eagle Mountain… Active." He read smiling, he opened it and lying there, was the formula to the antidote, he quickly took out the papers and shoved them into his jacket, he closed the desk drawer and smiled to himself, "I'll give this to Jack when we get back to the mall," He said to himself.

~~~~~~***$$$ Lex and Tai San $$$***~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is the stuff Lex?" Tai San asked looking oddly at the yellow liquid, "It might be poisonous."

"That's what I'm here for." Lex dipped his finger into the liquid and pulled it out, he stared at it for a moment and then stuck his finger in his mouth, "That's it." He said pulling it out of his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~@@## The Mall ##@@~~~~~~~~~

"I don't want to go to sleep," Patsy said as Selene tucked her in, "It's not right without Zandra."

"I miss Zandra." Chloe said leaning back in the bed with Patsy.

"It's alright." Selene said climbing into her own bed, "Now go to sleep." She ordered and closed her eyes.

Trudy laid Brady down beside herself and slowly fell asleep.

***~~~~~~~~~*** Jack, Aren, and Amber ***~~~~~~~~~***

Jack opened the door to a big marble building and slowly pushed it open, he peered in and looked around, "It's clear." He whispered as he walked in and held the door open for Aren and Amber.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked from behind Aren.

"Course I am." Jack said walking into a different room and looking around again.

"Ok." Amber said as Aren walked in as well.

~~~~~~***$$$ Lex and Tai San $$$***~~~~~~

"Well… Now that we know what it is, Let's go get Ryan." Lex said opening the front room double-doors and walking out room.

"Ok." Tai San said looking away from the antidote, she walked over to the door and walked out of the room, following closely behind the outlaw.

*@~~~~~~~~~@* RYAN *@~~~~~~~~~@*

"Ryan?" 

Ryan looked up from the floor to see Lex walking into the room, "Yeah?"

"We found it." Lex said motioning Ryan to come, "Let's get it and go." 

And with that Ryan walked out of the room with Lex and Tai San.

~~~~~~~~~@@## The Mall ##@@~~~~~~~~~

Patsy looked up from her bed and saw something standing at the door, "Ahh!" She yelled waking everyone in the room up.

"What is it?!" Selene asked walking over to Patsy.

"I'm not sure, just a shadow." Patsy said panicked and looked around the room at all the faces she was receiving.

Selene looked around, "We better check it out, come on Glenn… Patsy come with us." She said and stood up as Patsy and Glenn climbed out of their beds.

&&&~~~I~~~&&& Bray and Martin &&&~~~I~~~&&&

"So you two are looking for this… antidote?"

"That's what we said." Martin crossed his arms and looked at the girl.

"And what did y'all say your names were?" The girl asked holding the crossbow in her arms.

"I'm Bray and he's my brother Martin." Bray said pointing at Zoot.

"Right." The girl said rolling her eyes.

***~~~~~~~~~*** Jack, Aren, and Amber ***~~~~~~~~~***

Amber pulled Jack away from the building as she looked at the fire in fear.

"NO! LET ME GO! AREN! HE'S STILL IN THERE! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Jack yelled kicking and throwing his arms around, scrambling to get out of Amber's hold.

"Jack it's too late… we've already lost him!" Amber yelled pulling him back, she stumbled back and tripped falling to the ground with Jack in her arms.

Jack looked in horror at the building, tears running madly down his cheeks, "Aren…"

&&&~~~I~~~&&& Bray and Martin &&&~~~I~~~&&&

"Well… we have to be going…" Martin said and him and Bray stood up.

"Do you want to tag along?" Bray asked looking boldly at the girl.

"Sure… you could use the help… Oh and by the way… my names Danni," She said and they walked out of the building after picking up all of their belongings.

~~~~~~~~~@@## The Mall ##@@~~~~~~~~~

"See Patsy, no one's here," Glenn said rubbing his hands up and down Patsy's arm.

"But I saw it." Patsy claimed.

"We know that honey… but whatever it was, it's not here now." Selene said walking over to Glenn.

"I don't want to stay here." Patsy said backing away from the others.

"Yeah, it's not safe here anymore." Chloe added.

"Yes it is." Glenn said turning to Chloe.

"Ahh!" Chloe yelled as a figure placed a bar at her throat and threatened them to give him his hat back.

"What hat?" Selene demanded.

"Don't play dumb, I want my hat! Give me it back!" The crazy man demanded.

KC walked up behind the man holding a big wooden bat in his hands.

"Ok… you want your hat?" Selene said stepping forward a little.

The guy turned around and with a slight sign of surprise, he was slammed in the face with the bat and came crashing to the ground unconscious. 

~~~~~~***$$$ Lex, Ryan and Tai San $$$***~~~~~~

Tai San closed the door behind her and looked forward at Lex and Ryan, "Let's go."

Lex started walking and then stopped when he saw some people walk out from behind a bush, "Demon Dogs…" he said surprised.

"Well… what do we do now?" Ryan asked walking up beside Lex and looking at the people in front of them.

"Prepare for a fight." Lex put down the jugs of antidote and walked up to the Demon Dogs, but was surprised to notice that they began to slowly back away…

"You lot make me sick!" He yelled and walked back over to Ryan and Tai San and smiled, "Wouldn't you say we get going?" He asked and picked up the two jugs of the antidote he had laid down before.

~~~~~~~~~@@## The Mall ##@@~~~~~~~~~

Bray, Martin, and Danni walked in through the back of the mall, "What happened here." Martin asked walking up to Selene and Glenn.

"It's a long story… did you find the antidote?" Glenn asked walking over to Bray.

"No… let's just hope that one of the others do." Martin said crossing his arms and letting out a sigh.

"Who's that?" KC asked pointing over at Danni.

"Oh… this is Danni… she's here to help us." Bray said smiling at the girl behind him.

The guy stood up and ran at Bray he pushed the 'kids' out of the way and ran down into the sewers.

"Let him go." Selene said looking at where the man was last, "Poor devil."

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

"Poor Devil." - I love that quote! Well… It's hard to explain… Aren's is Jack's boyfriend/best friend/mate and he's also Amber's brother… yup! - He he… well I hope you liked it! 


	3. DFTTT Chapter 3

  


Chapter 3 - I Can't Move on… Not Without Aren…

Jack's Point Of View

"Aren's gone… He's really gone… and I'll never see him again…" I place my head in my hands and cry looking up at the building in front of me as I hear Amber murmur something… 

"You know he would've wanted this… it's the best for the both of you."

// Best?! \\

I stand up slowly and turn to look at her… "Best?" I wipe the tears from my cheeks and give her a sneer and spit to the side, "Don't you dare tell me that this was for the 'best'!" I dig my nails into the skin of my palms and the blood begins to emerge, I feel it trickle down my knuckles and fall to the ground.

"This I… is all your fault… I could've saved him… he would be with ME." And with the last word… I let out a cough.

"No he wouldn't, you would've died with him." 

I look up at her and more tears fall from my eyes, I quickly wipe them away and close my eyelids tight, "NO! I COULD'VE SAVED HIM! HE WOULD'VE BEEN ALL RIGHT!" I yell and cough again.

***~~~ Third Person ~~~***

"No you wouldn't have, Jack listen to me." Amber walked over to Jack and pulled him into her arms, "It's over… we can't save him now… let's go home… ok." She suggested and smiled at the boy crying in her arms.

Jack pulled away and shook his head a little.

"Let's go…"

***~~~~~~~*** The Mall ***~~~~~~~***

Patsy looked up from her spot in the café as she heard someone walking up the stairs of the mall, "Aren? Jack? Amber?" She guessed.

"It's us." Lex said walking into the café with Tai San and Ryan behind him.

"Ryan!" Selene yelled running over to the three of them.

"Selene!" Ryan said wrapping his arms around the red head.

"Did you find the antidote?" Bray asked peering out of his room.

"Yup." Lex said smiling and lifted up one of the jugs in his hands, "Are Jack, Aren, and Amber back yet?" Tai San asked walking over to the tables and sitting down.

"Nope… not yet." Trudy said walking out of her room holding the baby in her arms.

"That's strange." Ryan said looking worried.

***~~~~~~*** Jack and Amber ***~~~~~~***

"Amber!" Jack yelled running over to the blond-headed leader.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked turning to him.

"There's a man over there… he need sour help…" Jack said pulling in gaps of breath and pointing behind him, "He's stuck."

"Show me." Amber demanded.

Jack shook his head and they ran off in the direction that he pointed in before.

***~~~~~~~*** The Mall ***~~~~~~~***

Lex walked over to his room and sighed… "Well this sucks… we find the antidote and Jack Aren, and Amber decided not to show up… It's 9:00 in the morning!" 

"Be calm Lex." Tai San said walking by, "They'll show up." 

***~~~~~~*** Jack and Amber ***~~~~~~***

"What's your name?" Amber asked the guy as Jack helped him to some of his water.

"My name's Jade…" The guy said smiling at Jack.

Amber smiled at Jade and rolled her eyes, "Well… Jade… my names Amber and this is…"

"He already told me his name." Jade said cutting Amber's sentence short, "Jack…" He said still smiling at the young scientist.

Jack blushed and looked at Aren shyly and smiled back.

"Well. We better get back home." Amber said standing up and helped Jade up as well and they began to walk home.

***~~~~~~~*** The Mall ***~~~~~~~***

"I wonder when Jack, Amber, and Aren are gonna show up." Patsy said taking a sip of her soda and slowly setting it down on the table and looked over at Dal.

Bray walked into the room and spotted Danni in the corner talking to Selene, "Hey Selene, can I um… borrow Danni for a moment?" He asked pointing over to miss. mystery.

"Oh sure." Selene said giggling a little as Danni stood up and walked over to him.

"What do you want?" Danni asked as they walked into Bray's room.

"Have you seen Lex soon?" Bray asked looking a little concerned.

"No… why?" Danni said with a sigh.

"Well… Jack might be coming back soon and I'm just a little concerned for his safety."

"Hold on." Danni said putting up her hands, "Who is this 'Jack' and why are you so concerned for him?"

"Jack is our little genius, inventor, and scientist, I'm concerned for him: one, because we need his brain power and two, because Lex blames him for the explosion on eagle mountain and the death of his wife AND is out to kill him." Bray finished and then sat down on his hammock.

"So where is Jack right now?" Danni asked sitting in a seat beside Bray.

"He's with Amber and Aren, their looking for the antidote." 

"But we already have the antidote." Danni pointed out.

"Yeah… but they don't know that." Bray also pointed out.

"Oh." Danni said leaning back in her seat.

***~~~~~~*** Jack, Jade, and Amber ***~~~~~~***

"So… Jade… what are your interests?" Jack asked watching Amber as she walked off to find some food. 

"Well… I like to research on stuff, I always enjoy a good challenge, I like to fight, I like to write… I want to be a story writer one day." Jade said smiling at Jack, "Hey I got a question." He said looking down, "Why do you always look sad?" 

"Sad?" Jack gasped and then looked down, "Well do you know that bad explosion yesterday?" 

"Yeah…" Jade looked at Jack oddly.

"Well… my boyfriend died… in that explosion." Jack said looking down as tears fell from his eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Jade said looking at Jack sadly.

"Yeah he WAS my best friend and then he… sorta became my boyfriend." Jack said looking up at Jade.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Jade said looking at the ground, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No… it's ok… you would've found out anyway." Jack said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jade smiled and looked up at Amber as she walked towards he two boys, "Did you find anything?"

"Nope… we have to get back to the mall… and quick… before this day ends… the gangs probably worried about us." Amber said picking up her stuff.

"Jade… do you want to join out tribe?" Jack asked looking at Jade as he stood up.

"Sure… ok." Jade said as Jack helped him up.

"Great!" Jack said giving him a smile.

***~~~~~~~*** The Mall ***~~~~~~~***

Dal walked into Chloe's room and smiled at Patsy, "Do you know where Chloe is?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah she's in the café…" Patsy said looking up from a pile of jewelry, "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to ask her a favor." Dal said smiling, "Thanks Pats." He said and with a slight wave, walked out of the room.

"Chloe!" He called out walking into the café.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked and looked up at Dal.

"I need you to do something for me." He said and smiled evilly.

"Will I like it?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you will… that is… if you like doing bad things to weak and sensitive scientists…" Dal said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

***~~~~~~*** Jack, Jade, and Amber ***~~~~~~***

"We're almost there." Jack said as the mall came into view.

Amber looked up and smiled, "Well Jade… that's gonna be your new home…" She said pointing at the tall building.

"Wow…" Jade said as they came closer to it.

"Yup… that's where we first found Jack…" Amber said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

~~~******~~~ KC ~~~******~~~

"KC?" Dal said walking into the thief's room and following closely behind... was Chloe.

"Yeah?" KC asked walking out of his closet.

"I need you to help me with something... I think your going to like it..." Dal said and looked over at Chloe.

***~~~~~~~~~~~***

Yeah, yeah… I'm mean… looks like Jack's gonna have a ruff time… WATCH OUT MY LITTLE SCIENTIST! DAL'S HERE! I always thought of Dal as having a secret life… kind of like Trudy… so here it is peoples… Stay tuned for the next chapter… -^.~


	4. DFTTT Chapter 4

  


Chapter 4 - It's Just… One Little Prank…

***~~~~~~~*** The Mall ***~~~~~~~***

"So are Jack and them back yet?" Tai San asked walking into the café and sat down beside Ryan.

"Nope… no sign of them." Bray said lifting his head from the table and frowned.

!!!***~~~ LEX ~~~***!!!

"So exactly what are we going to do to Jack after Dal and the others are done?" Patsy asked walking behind a building.

"Don't worry Pats... You'll find out soon enough." Lex said smiling and looked back at Ebony, "Ain't that right?"

"Yeah... I can't wait... we'll show that twerp who's boss around here." Ebony said smiling at Patsy, "Do you see any sign of Jack?" 

"Yeah him and Amber are walking with this weird guy." Patsy said sticking her head out from between the two buildings, "And there's no sign of Aren anywhere."

"What does the guy look like?" Lex asked placing his hand on Patsy's shoulder.

"Well... he's got green died hair with black at the roots... he's wearing a big black trench-coat, a cheetah skin-looking muscle shirt, long-tight baggy-at-the-bottom leather pants, and knee-high combat boots. He has jade eyes and a eyebrow piercing." Patsy said and then turned to Lex.

"Does he have any tribal marks on his face?" Ebony asked walking up to Patsy.

"Yeah." Patsy said turning back, "He's got a fire sign coming down from his right eye and another fire sign coming from the left side of his left eye AND he has this flower looking sign on his left cheek." She said and turned back to Lex and Ebony.

"He's one of the Irrationals." Lex said backing up a few steps.

"Irra-what?" Patsy asked looking at Lex oddly, "What's that?"

"The 'Irrationals' is a tribe of Goths." Lex said turning around.

"What's a 'Goth'?" Patsy asked turning all the way around.

"A 'Goth is a person that dresses strangely... They're said to be depressed and have probably had a very miserable life... they dress in dark clothes like our friend over there does, the sign on his eyes indicates that he was once one of the Irrationals." Lex said as they began to walk through the back alley.

"Oh... ok." Patsy said following Lex and Ebony.

***~~~~~~*** Jack, Jade, and Amber ***~~~~~~***

"So tell me… what are the people in your tribe like?" Jade asked as they came up to the entrance of the mall.

"Oh they're nice… very nice." Jack said opening the door, "Except for Ebony, Lex, and Glenn." He said smiling at Amber.

"Hmm." Jade said as he walked in.

"Jack your back!" Bray yelled running up the three of them he stopped in front of them and frowned, "Jack… what's going on… wh… where's Aren?" He asked looking over at Jade.

Jack stood there as tears developed in his eyes.

"Oh." Bray looked at Jack, "Don't… but… how?… Jack?"

"There was a fire in one of the buildings." Amber said as Jack walked into his room, "I stopped Jack from going in and getting killed himself."

Bray stood there in shock and watched as Jade followed Jack to his room.

/\à ~~~ß \/ Jack and Jade \/à ~~~ß /\

"So Jack…" Jade said walking into the scientist's room, "Just EXACTLY how… old are you?"

"I'm 16." Jack said laying down on his bed.

"And how old's Aren?"

"17…" Jack looked up at Jade and smiled, "How old are you?"

"I'm 19." Jade said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nineteen?" Jack sat up and looked into Jade's eyes, "You don't look nineteen." 

"How old do I look?" Jade asked leaning in.

"Maybe seventeen at the most." Jack said leaning in also.

"I hear that a lot…" Jade said feeling Jack's breath on his lips.

"Jack?!" Tai San shouted walking into Jack's room.

Jade pulled away from Jack quickly and looked at Tai San.

"Yeah?" Jack said standing up.

"Do you want your friend to be voted into the Mallrats at the meeting in a few minutes?" Tai San asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Jack said smiling at Jade.

"Ok then, Jade come to the meeting in a few minutes." Tai San said and turned around and walked out of the room.

Jack looked at Jade uncomfortably and then sat down in his computer chair and turned on his computer.

"I guess I'll… um… See you later." Jade said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah… I guess you will…" Jack said smiling as Jade walked out of the room.

!!!***~~~ LEX, Ebony, and Patsy ~~~***!!!

"Now... the meeting starts in a few minutes... when Dal, KC, and Chloe are done with him we'll get him later... ok." Lex said pulling on his jacket, "We'll arrange some way for Jack to go outside... And that's when we'll make our move... Meaning... we all will be in the meeting."

"Ok." Patsy said and her and Ebony walked out of Lex's room

à ***ß Tai San à ***ß 

"Tai San… are you there?" Danni called out walking into the wise-one's room.

"Yes." Tai San said opening her eyes and looking up at Danni, "What is it you want?" She asked calmly.

"Well… there are a few things… One, your wanted for the meeting, two, Bray was hoping you could maybe talk to Jack about… Aren, and… umm… Three, your also needed for the tribal meeting tomorrow." Danni said and turned to walk away.

"What… tribal meeting tomorrow?" Tai San asked standing up.

Danni turned and looked at her, "The one for the antidote… didn't you hear… no one has the formula… we need to find someone that knows it." Danni said and walked out of the room.

"Oh… Ok then…" Tai San said following her to the meeting.

~~~@.@~~~ The Meeting ~~~@.@~~~

"Where is Dal, KC, and Chloe?" Bray asked walking up to his tribe with Danni and Martin by his side.

"I'm not sure… Dal said he was going to check on the electricity and I'm not so sure about Chloe and KC." Selene said walking down the stairs.

"Ok… then we'll have to continue on without them… we've waited long enough." Bray said stopping in front of the others.

ß /\à ~~~ß \/à Jack ß \/à ~~~ß /\à 

Jack picked up his water bottle and took a sip, he stopped when he heard a sound… all at once… the lights turned out.

Jack turned around and looked at the door… no one was there! He turned back to his computer only to notice that it was off! Everything in the room was off! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack: "Creepy…" *balled his fists and put them to his face* O*.*O "What's going on!?" O.O

J-G-S-N-T: "It's the end of the chapter." -_-'

Jack: "Oh… write more then…" @.@

J-G-S-N-T: "I'm too lazy…" ^.^'

Jack: *face faults* '-.-' "Oh…" 

What happens next you ask… well wait for the next chapter! 


	5. DFTTT Chapter 5

  


Chapter 5 - The Prank…The Prank…Today We'll Pull The Prank

"I found him by the river... he seems to have most of his thoughts from before..." A man with silver said walking up to one of his tribe members… he held a boy with acorn-brown hair in his arms.

"Is he going to be any problem here, Damin?" Another guy asked walking up to the man.

"No... he is completely harmless." Damin said walking up to his leader, "I couldn't leave him there, Kiarin... he's badly wounded."

"Uh." The leader said placing her hand into her long metallic silver hair, "Damin… when will you ever understand… you've got to stop this."

"Stop what, Tiara?" Damin asked walking up to the amazon.

"This… 'bringing people from all over the world just because they look harmless' thing." Tiara said, "This is the last one… got it." She took the young boy from his arms and held him close, "He's weak… let's feed him… it might refresh his memory… what's 'this' one's name?"

"Uh… he said it was Aren or Adam or… something like that." Damin said fallowing the leader to her hut.

"Ok… Get Pride… we'll need his help." Tiara said opening the door and walking into her hut.

ß /\à ~~~ß \/à Jack ß \/à ~~~ß /\à 

Jack stood up, pushing he seat away from the table, he decided to go switch back on the breakers.

He began to walk but was stopped when he suddenly tripped and came crashing to the floor, "What?" He said standing up, he looked down at his shoes only to notice that his shoelaces were tied together.

He bent down, untied them from each other and tied them the way they should be, with a sigh he stood back up, "How did that happen?" And walked out of the room.

~~- -~~ Dal, Chloe, and KC ~~- -~~

"That worked well." KC said hiding in the shadows with Chloe as Jack walked by, him and Chloe walked into Jack's room and waited for the power to turn on again.

In the blink of an eye… the power turned back on and Dal walked in, "Jack's going to the breakers… ok… let's do this." He said slapping his hands together as the computer came back on.

KC took a disc from his jacket, he put it into the disc-drive and smiled, "Operation delete files and food coloring… in progress."

Chloe turned to Dal and watched as he pulled out a bottle of blue liquid, "What's that?"

Dal didn't answer…

ß /\à ~~~ß \/à Jack ß \/à ~~~ß /\à 

Jack walked up to the breakers and looked at them, "This can't be… mine's already on... that's weird," He scratched his head and frowned, "Whatever… it's fine with me," And with that he turned back and walked to his room.

~~- -~~ Dal, Chloe, and KC ~~- -~~

"Ok… they're deleted." KC said pulling out the disc and shoving it back into his jacket, "Go…" 

Dal closed the lid to Jack's water bottle and placed the little jar of liquid into his pocket, he turned to the door and walked out, Chloe turned around and walked out of the room leaving KC behind… he hid in the shadows after he shut down the computer and placed it on 'RESTART'.

**-**-** Jack **-**-**

Jack watched as Chloe and Dal entered the meeting… he walked into his room and saw that everything was back on, he began to sit down at the computer when his chair moved from underneath him and he landed flat on his bottom.

// Now how did THAT happen? \\ He asked himself.

He stood up, sat in the seat and took a *sip* from his water bottle.

~~~?.?~~~ The Meeting ~~~?.?~~~

"Why are you two so late?" Martin asked turning to Chloe and Dal as he crossed his arms.

"Well… I was checking on the electricity." Dal said and sat down beside Lex.

"I went to check on Bob." Chloe said and sat beside Dal.

"Ok… Anyway back to what this meeting was about… Who thinks that Jade and Danni should join the Mallrats?" Bray asked and everyone raised his or her hand.

"Any objections?" Martin asked looking around… the room fell silent, "Ok… Jade… Danni… welcome to the tribe!" He announced and everyone one in the room began to clap and whistle.

"How did it go?" Lex whispered to Dal.

"Better than we planned." Dal said smiling.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" 

Everyone began laughing at the high-pitched scream of Jack as KC came running out of the redhead's room.

"Operation delete files and food coloring…" Chloe whispered to Dal and Lex, "Mission completed…"

"What's going on here?" Martin asked walking into the scientist's room.

**-**-** Jack **-**-**

Jack spun around and looked at Zoot, "My files… are gone…" He said in a small-low voice.

"I think you need to look at your mouth too," Martin said beginning to laugh. 

Jack turned and looked in his mirror… his mouth was BLUE!

-~~~ - Tiara and Damin -~~~-

Damin brushed the boy's hair back and watched as he slept.

"Has he woken up yet?" Tiara asked walking into the room holding a spear in her arms.

"No." Damin said looking up at his leader, "Went fishing?" 

"Yeah." Tiara said walking up to the black cloaked warrior.

"Hey can you watch him… Pride needed me for something?" Damin asked standing up.

"Sure." Tiara said watching as Damin walked out of the room.

-**!!~~!!** That night-Jack's room **!!~~!!**-

Dal walked into Jack's room, he watched closely at where he stepped, suddenly he was pushed from behind… he spun around in a hurry and placed his index finger to his mouth, "Shhh…" He said looking at Chloe and KC.

"He snores loud." KC said and they all giggled.

"I got his nails." Chloe said as she walked up to Jack's bed and smiled as she pulled out a bottle of dark purple fingernail polish.

"I got his hair." KC said pulling out a jug of bleach.

"Remember KC… Blond… not white." Dal said giggling, "As for me… heh… I got the piercings." He sang out revealing a bottle of alcohol, a stapler, and a small sliver box.

"Heh… this is gonna be as easy as pie." Chloe said opening the bottle of fingernail polish.

"Operation… no redhead… in progress…" KC said opening the lid to the jug of bleach.

!!~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~!!

End of chapter yup, yup... Do you like Damin and Tiara? 


	6. DFTTT Chapter 6

  


Chapter 6 - He's Finally Awake…

-~~~ - Tiara -~~~-

Tiara watched as the boy slowly opened his eyes… in a split second he jumped up, snatched the spear from her hands, pushed her against the wall and held the sharp tip to her throat.

Tiara looked in fear at the boy and opened her mouth to speak.

"No… where am I?" He asked, "And where's Damin… he said he'd be here when I woke up!" The boy demanded pushing the spear closer to Tiara's neck.

"Damin… isn't here right now… he told me to watch you." Tiara said hesitantly… afraid that the words she spoke could just be her last.

"He did?" The boy loosened his grip on the spear and set it down, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tiara… Damin's tribe leader." The amazon said walking up to the boy, "I have been waiting for you to wake up… you slept all last night… what is your name?"

"The name's Aren." The boy said sitting down on the bed.

"Aren huh? So what's your story?" Tiara asked sitting in a chair, "Do you remember anything from before Damin found you?"

"A little." Aren said looking at Tiara, "I remember a… fire… I was stuck in the building…" He begun… "Someone was calling my name…"

******Flashback ******

"AREN! OH GOD! AREN!"

Aren walked fuzzily to something that looked like a wall, he placed his hand on his head where a blotch of thick blood poured from, "Ah my head." He tripped and fell to the floor, "Ah!" He looked down at his knee and watched as blood poured from an opened wound.

"All I could think of at that time was the pain… and finding whoever it was that I was looking for. All I knew was that I loved the person and that they were very important to me."

"AREN!" The voice called again.

Aren stood up and walked into another room… he walked up to something that looked like a door but couldn't reach for it and he tripped again, "Ah!"

"It was hard to see anything… but the voice didn't stop calling… I'm not sure but I think I knew who it was."

"NO! LET ME GO! AREN! HE'S STILL IN THERE! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

Aren stood up hearing the voice calling for him, "Ju…Jaaa…" He collapsed on the ground again and closed his eyes…

"I thought I was gonna die… but I could still here the voices…" 

******End of Flashback ******

"So the voice… do you know who it was?" Tiara asked sitting beside Aren.

"I… I don't remember…" The boy said holding his head in his hands.

"And how did you end up at the river?" The amazon asked looking concerned,

"I woke up and stumbled there." Aren said looking out the window.

******Flashback ******

Aren opened his eyes and looked around the room… the fire had stopped and everything lay as still as the earth under it.

"Uhh…" He stood and walked out of the building and looked around… suddenly he heard the running of water!

"A stream!" He beamed… he began to walk ahead when he heard the sound of sobs… he looked in the direction it was coming from only to see a couple of blurry figures one sitting one standing… the one sitting mumbled something that Aren didn't hear to well.

He shrugged it off and began to walk down to what looked like a forest.

******End of Flashback ******

"So you found the stream eventually?" Tiara asked walking over to the door.

"Yeah." Aren said putting his hand on his head, "I was pretty lucky that Damin was there."

"Yeah…" Tiara looked down at her people, "Damin's here." She said and Aren stood up.

"He is?" He beamed. 

"Yup. HEY DAMIN!" Tiara shouted, "AREN'S AWAKE!"

Damin ran up the steps and emerged into the hut, "Ah! So he is…" He said and walked over to Aren, "Hello there."

"Hi." Aren said looking up at the tall man, "I'd like for you to take me to the city now."

"Oh no you don't… especially not in your condition." Damin said lifting up Aren's leg to look at it, "You were badly wounded, it still looks ruff." Damin said and began to take off the bandage that was wrapped tightly around Aren's leg.

"Wha?" Aren looked at Damin wide eyed and opened his mouth to speak again.

"No… don't speak… it's a waist of your energy…" 

Damien smiled and looked at the wound, "Pride did well taking care of it." He said observing up and down Aren's torn jeans.

"Damin… would it be ok if… if I joined this tribe… I don't want to go back and remember what happened… who I lost that day in the fire." Aren said and looked down at his torn and burned jeans.

"Of course you can." Damin said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for this Chapter you'll just have to wait for the next k?

J-G-S-N-T


	7. DFTTT Chapter 7

  


Chapter 7 - Who Did This to Me? I Want A Trial!

/\/\/\-**-/\/\/\ Jack /\/\/\-**-/\/\/\

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock, "7:00 A.M.!?" He said sitting up, "Gosh how'd I wake up so late?" He stood up and scratched his ear, he stopped when he felt a sort of ring attached to the top of his ear.

"What?" He followed a chain that was connected to the ring and felt a little bump in the middle of his earlobe, "What?" He asked again only a little more confused.

He stopped when he saw something yellow in the corner of his eye he turned to his left and walked over to the mirror, "AHHHHH!!!!!!"

ß ~~à ~~~ß ~~à The Mall ß ~~à ~~~ß ~~à 

The camera zooms in on a dark and windy second floor of the mall and all of the mallrats come out of their rooms.

"What in the world." Bray and Martin said in unison as they walked out of their rooms.

"I don't know." Selene said as her and Ryan walked out of their room.

"It came from Jack's room." Danni said walking out of her room and down the stairs, "I'll go check it out." She said and walked into Jack's bedroom.

"Ok." Bray said and turned to Amber, "You go check too." 

Amber shook her head. She jumped down to the first floor and walked into the scientist's room.

"Ahh!" Came another scream from the room and Bray heard a fall.

KC turned to Dal, Chloe, Ebony, and Lex and then they all started laughing. 

"OH MY GOSH!" Amber yelled out and looked out the door, "Jade!"

"Yeah?" Jade said walking out of his room with his head in his hands.

"Come here." Amber called out.

ß ~~~.~~~à Another Meeting ß ~~~.~~~à 

**The Camera fell on the scene of the front of the mall the sun shining through the window as all of the mallrats gathered at the foot of the stairs, the leaders (Danni, Bray, and Martin), the two city security guards (Ebony and Amber), and the sheriff of the city (Lex) stood in a row by the statue that laid in the middle of the room, sobs could be heard coming from Jack's room and Jade was sitting by Amber** 

"Now…" Bray began as softly as he could, "I want to know… who stripped and died Jack's hair?"

"And who pierced his ear and his nose?" Martin asked walking up to the group.

"Be honest." Tai San said walking up to Bray, "Look what you've gone and done to him… he won't come out of his room… he won't eat."

"All we want to know… is who did it?" Danni said crossing her arms and leaning on one leg.

"Please…" Amber said stepping forward, "We don't want to hurt you."

"Let's just pick out the people we know won't do it and get this problem solved." Lex said with a big frown smeared across his face, "You forget… I got a city to run."

"Ok." Amber said and pointed at Selene and Ryan, "You two… I know that neither of you would have done it… am I right?"

"I'd never even think of doing a thing like that." Selene said standing up, "And Ryan's just as harmless as me."

"Ok… you two can move to the left side of the room." Martin said and they did.

"Patsy and Chloe wouldn't do it." Bray said and smiled as the two girls walked over to Selene.

"KC has no reason." Ebony whispered to Lex.

"KC…" Lex started, "Has no reason to do it." 

"Ok… go KC." Amber said and the boy walked over to the left side of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~

"This is getting us nowhere." Danni said looking at all of the people on the left side, "Who did it." She said and looked at the empty right side.

"I don't know." Bray whispered, "Ok only the tribe leaders, Ryan, Selene, the heads of city security, Jade, Dal, Tai San, and the sheriff are aloud to visit Jack from on now… until we find out who did it." 

"Fine by me." Glenn said wrapping his arm around Patsy's waist and they walked into their room.

~à ~ß ~à ~ß ~ Jack ~à ~ß ~à ~ß ~

"Jack you there?" A voice rang from Jack's door.

Jack turned to see Ryan standing in the doorway, "What is it?" He asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"I got a present for you." Ryan walked up to Jack and pulled a pile of papers from his jacket and handed them to the young scientist, "I've been trying to find the time to give it to you…"

"What is it?" The boy said observing the words printed across the paper.

"It's the formula to the antidote." Ryan said pointing at a small subtitle in the middle of the paper, "I wanted to give it to you only… well because you're a scientist and you seemed like the only one, here, able to make it." 

Jack jumped into Ryan's arms and hugged him, "you know you can be very smart at sometimes…" He then stopped and pulled away, "Does anyone else know about you having this?" 

"Only one other person… Selene." Ryan said smiling at Jack.

"Ok. Let's go eat breakfast… I think I'll out and eat with the others." Jack said setting the papers carefully into his desk and then the two of them walked out of the room.

ß ~~à ~~~ß ~~à The Mall ß ~~à ~~~ß ~~à 

"So you decided to join us Jack?" Tai San said, she walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Come… sit by me."

"Ok." Jack said sitting at one of the tables in the café.

"I'll get your food." Lex said walking out of the room and Dal followed quickly behind him.

***##~~~~~~##*** In the Kitchen ***##~~~~~~##***

"Quick Dal's coming." KC said and handed Lex a plate of food.

"Thanks… we wouldn't be able to do this without you KC." Lex said grabbing the plate and turned to see Dal, "You got it?" He asked in a hurry stuffing a tiny vial into his pocket.

"Operation F. P. in progress." Dal said handing a tiny bottle to Lex.

"Ok… let's do this." Lex said with Jack's plate in his other hand.

"He won't feel to good after this." KC said smiling and walked out of the room leaving Lex and Dal to do their stuff. 

~à ~ß ~à ~ß ~ Jack ~à ~ß ~à ~ß ~

"So Jack… when you find out who did this to you what are you planning to do to them?" Patsy asked sitting down by the bleach-blond boy.

"I don't know… Amber said she's going to put them on trial just as soon as they find out." Jack said running his hand through his hair.

"So why haven't you taken out your piercings yet?" Chloe asked sitting on the other side of Jack.

"Because their locked on, for some reason Amber couldn't get them off… in other words… I'm stuck with them." Jack said and Lex laid a plate in front of Jack.

"Eat up!" He said and walked out of the room with Chloe following closely behind him.

-~~- Dal, Chloe, Lex, and KC -~~-

"So… Lex did you put it in there?" Chloe asked walking up to the trio of pranksters.

"Yup." Lex said, he took out the vial and handed it to Dal, "But not enough to kill him." 

"Good." Dal said putting the vile in his pocket and smiled slyly, "By tonight… the stupid scientist will never know what hit him."

Lex walked out of the kitchen and into his room, leaving the other three alone.

~~à ~~~ß ~~ The Mall ~~à ~~~ß ~~

"I'm worried about Jack." Bray said looking at the others.

"He'll be fine." Amber said looking at Ebony, "Where's Lex?"

"He said he was going to get an early rest and then head out on the streets and begin the search… if Jaffa's out there… we got to find him."

"She's got a point Bray." Danni said turning to Bray, "There's no telling what that crazy loco's up to.

"I know… but we don't want to put all of the other tribes into a panic." Bray said and looked at Ebony, "What do you suggest we do?"

"I think we should… send out the militia and cover all grounds around and about the city… we should gather and unite with all of the other tribes… that includes the mozzies, locos, demon dogs, the lot!" Ebony said standing up, "We should make a new supreme court and search everywhere and as far as we can go for Jaffa… well what do you think?" 

"I think it's an excellent idea." Martin and Bray said and stood up.

"But will it work?" Amber asked also standing up.

"Of course it will." Lex said and they put their hands together.

"So it will be!" Ebony said and they walked out of the room.

~~~~~~***********~~~~~~

Well that's the end of this chapter… J-G-S-N-T ^.^


	8. DFTTT Chapter 8

  


Chapter 8 - Why Did This Happen to Me?

-***###***- Jack -***###***-

"Jack? Are you in there?" Amber asked walking into Jack's room and looking around… she heard a noise from the other room and right then she knew what it was.

"Jack?" She yelled again walking into the room, "Oh my gosh… Jack are you ok?" She ran up to Jack… he was leaning against the sink looking down into it, "Are you ok?"

Jack looked up at the mirror and then turned to Amber, he looked down at the floor bellow him and then back up at her.

"Jack?" Amber walked up to him, "What's wrong?" She asked and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." Jack said, he pushed her out the way and then walked out of the room.

Amber looked down into the sink and then walked into the other room.

ß .à Law, Order, and Food Poisoning Meeting ß .à 

The scene fell in on the middle of the mall, Lex was standing beside Jade and Jade was standing beside the left side stair case, the three tribal leaders were standing in the middle of the room and all of the others are standing around them, Ebony walked into the room and stopped beside Danni, Martin, and Bray.

"Ok." Amber said walking into the meeting and sat down, "This meeting is based on what will happen in our future… what will happen to our kids… this is about law… order… and living in a carefree world…" She began, "We don't want… to go out on the streets… and be afraid… of what or who is going to get us… we want to be free… free to live our future… free to make our own decisions…"

"We want to have strait and normal relationships, live normal, eat normal, and be able to sleep normal… we want to be safe… and that's why Ebony and Martin are here today…" Amber said and everyone began to clap, "Now… I wall step aside so our… new and fourth leader… EBONY!" She yelled and Ebony walked forward.

"Hello… Now… what we will do first…" Ebony said and everyone began clapping as she cleared her throat, "Ok… we need to join forces with all of the other tribes around and in the city… this will include the… Demon dogs, Mozzies and Allll of the others… we will make a new militia… one that's stronger, more powerful, more forceful, and more determined… we want to find that 'Jaffa'… and his loony locos…" Ebony said and everyone clapped.

"With Danni, Bray, Martin, and me as the tribe leaders, Amber as chief of security, and Lex as our sheriff of the city… I think we can do this." And with that said she turned and walked back to the side of Martin and everyone began to clap and shout.

"Now… we have one more problem." Amber said walking to the front of the group, "Jack's been food poisoned… he's been throwing up all last night and all this morning."

Chloe looked at Lex and smiled.

"I ask that no one go to see him without mine or one of the leaders permission got it… ok meeting adjured…" Amber said and everyone cleared out of the room.

ß ~~~***~~~à Aren ß ~~~***~~~à 

"And now that Rivan has been voted as the new tribal leader… we will soon make ourselves know to the eyes unclouded by the force of Zoot and the body immune to the punishment of the virus." Damin announced and a silver haired boy walked up to the front of the mob.

"I just want to say a few things…" He began, "I'm proud to be voted by… all of you… it… really feels nice." Rivan announced, "I most definantly want to thank Tiara, Damin, and Pride… who… nourished me back to health… they took care of me while I was ill… and I want them… to know that… that I owe my life to them and I want to thank Evian… for always making me laugh." Rivan said and everyone began to clap.

"Bravo!" Tiara yelled and walked up, "And I will still be able to help all of you in some kind of way… even if I'm not the leader anymore… but I think that Rivan will be able to take care of you much better than I ever could… and I completely trust him." She said and everyone clapped again.

"Now! I want to give a special thanks to… all of you! For being who you are!" Rivan said and everyone scattered.

~~~!!!~~~

I know that was a VERY small chapter… but it's not like all of my others aren't… well don't worry… The big one's coming up soon! ^.~

Thanks to all of you!

J-G-S-N-T


	9. DFTTT Chapter 9

  


Chapter 9 - The Eyes Clouded By Dispare

**Meeting-Bray, Amber, Danni, Lex, and Ebony**

"I think that Jack should have a time out from the mall... You know to loosen up on the bad luck he's had lately. Maybe a walk around will help him." Bray said walking slowly over to Amber.

"Well it sounds like a good idea to me..." Lex said smiling and looked at Ebony, "It'll help him cool off a little."

"Yeah, I guess your right... everyone needs some kind of a break from life sometimes." Ebony turned around and walked out of the room with Amber and Bray following slowly behind.

Lex looked over at Danni and smiled.

"So... What do we do now?" Danni asked turning to the door.

"I don't know... but I've got city duty today... After all... I am Sheriff of the city." Lex said grabbing his belt and pulling on his pants a little, with a small smile he dropped his gaze and walked out of the room.

~~~ Tribe Scientist Formally Known As 'Jack' ~~~

Jack turned and looked around; he smiled when he saw nothing but fog and thick debree, slowly but softly he turned back around and jumped in surprise when he saw both Lex and Ebony standing in front of him and staring at him with their usual cold eyes...

"Oh… hi Lex… How are you doing… Lex?" Jack frowned slowly as Lex walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Erm..."

Lex smiled and turned to Ebony, "Well, Hello Jack… How are ya mate?!"

Jack gasped as Lex grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him high up off the ground, "Argh!"

Lex smiled and reeled his arm back, "Oh yeah! … Heh! You're gonna feel this one!" 

Ebony smiled as Lex hit Jack in the stomach over… And over… And over again.

Jack collapsed to the ground holding his stomach in pain and gasping desperately for air; Lex slammed the heel of his boot into the small scientist's neck and he feel completely to the ground in a heap of pain. 

Jack closed his eyes and cried, My stomach… agh it hurts! What did I do to deserve this? Why is he hurting me? Jack asked himself as he was lifted in the air again, only this time by Ebony.

Ebony frowned and threw Jack against the side of a building, she threw her knee into Jack's stomach and slammed him to the ground, "You want to leave him here Lex?"

Lex smiled, "He'll find his way back! Ha! Hey Jack!"

Jack lifted his head up to look Lex in the eye.

"If you tell anyone what happened here today… You'll wish you were never born…" Lex said as he and Ebony turned around and walked away from the scene.

**&&*@@*&&** Two Days Later **&&*@@*&&**

"Amber! … Bray! … Martin! … Ebony!" Danni ran into Bray's room and looked around at the four of them, "Jack… Jack is _on_ the roof… he said he was going… Going to jump!"

"Oh my gosh!" Amber yelled and they all ran out of the room…

**~~~~** The Roof **~~~~**

"Jack! What do you think your doing?!" 

Jack turned to Amber.

"Get down!" Amber said walking over to Jack.

"NO!" Jack said, he stood on the ridge of the mall roof and looked down.

"Jack please, don't do this!" Dal yelled walking over to Amber.

"I'm going to jump." Jack said turning to Bray, "I'm… I'm gonna end my life! This life!" Jack yelled turning back.

"No Jack! Don't!" Danni yelled walking up to Jack, "You don't want to do this! You can just climb down and we can forget about this, ok." Danni said grabbing Jack's arm.

"NO! I don't want to! There's nothing left for me in this world, no one needs me!" Jack yelled pulling his arm away from Danni's grasp, "I hate being without Aren! He's gone!" 

"NO he isn't!" Jade shouted walking over to the others, "No he isn't!" He repeated.

"What do you mean?!" Jack yelled, "I… I saw him die, I saw him! The fire and all of the smoke, the, the fire and the smoke!" Jack yelled looking at Jade, "He… he's gone and… and I'm gonna join him." 

"No you're not!" Jade said reaching out for Jack.

"Why… Why not? I want to join him… Be with him." Jack said laughing a little and jumping up and down.

"Jack, don't do that!" Jade yelled looking at the smile on Jack's face.

"He's gone! He's gone! And… And he's… not coming back! I… I'm not gonna come back either!" Jack yelled tears falling down his cheeks.

"Don't say that! You're staying here!" Jade yelled looking at the sky.

"No… I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Jack turned around and jumped off.

"JACK!" Jade yelled, he reached out and grabbed Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and pulling him back.

"NO! NO!" Jack yelled kicking and scrambling to get out of Jade's hold, "NO! LET… LET ME GO! I…I WANT… WANT TO BE WITH AREN!" He said tears falling from his eyes and hit Jade in the stomach.

Jade let go, grabbing his stomach in pain…

Jack ran to the edge put his hands on the ridge and climbed up. 

"Before you jump…" Jade stood up holding his stomach in pain, "Hear me out." He demanded.

Jack stopped and turned to Jade.

"I lost… a lot of people… people… I loved dear… I… I watched them die… my mom, my dad, my sister and my brother… all in the same month." Jade walked over to Jack, "And you want to end your life after losing Aren?! I... I have lost everything that I loved… now… I can't remember them much, because… I fell one day and hit my head hard… I don't remember them that much… but I know that… I loved them and what they were like… so I've lost my memories… BIG STEP!" Jade said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"A… A lot of pain… has… has come from losing those memories… but I'm not gonna throw my life away for… for something I can do again… I'm not saying I can ever replace all those memories and my family… I'm just saying that… that I can make new memories and… and start another family… here…now… It's the only life I'll ever be able to remember and… the only life that I'll know… but if I did throw away my life… if I just chucked away everything and said… 'Hell I just don't care anymore'… than I'd be worse than Jaffa… FOR TURNING ON THE LIFE AND MEMORIES HE KNEW AND HE HELD!" 

Jack looked at Jade, the tears still fresh on his cheek.

"Sure…it was his choice… but I guess that's what's so bad about it… he lost it… his family… his brother… his life… and his… his beautiful… beautiful memories…" Jade said turning to Trudy and Bray, "You want a child don't you Jack… You want to be a father?" 

Jack looked at Jade and then down at his feet.

"Then why? Why do this… sure… you've had some hard times… but why quit now?" Jade asked looking at Jack.

"He's gone… that's why." Jack said as he wiped away some of his tears.

"Well… You… You have Dal… You have Amber… You have a lot of people that love you and care for you." Jade said walking closer to Jack.

"Then why are you the only one that tries to stop me?" Jack asked looking at Jade.

"Because… I'm the only one with the example of losing something that I love." Jade said looking into Jack's eyes.

"Do you care for me? Do… Do you l… love me?" Jack asked as tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

"Yes…" Jade said and Jack jumped in his arms and cried.

Jade wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him into a hug; he buried his head into Jack's shoulder and cried with him.

"It's ok now, Jack." He said kissing Jack's cheek.

"I… I don't want… to be alone anymore!" Jack cried into Jade's shoulder.

"Your not going to be alone Jack… not ever again… you don't have to be alone now." Jade said and pulled Jack into a long kiss.

###$$$### Two Weeks Later ###$$$###

"Jack… you need to stop punishing yourself for something the adults did, its not good for you aura." Tai San said looking at the young scientist.

Jack didn't reply, he just sat in his seat at the computer, typing away.

Tai San sighed and looked at him, "Jack, we need you." She said, hoping Jack would reconsider, "Jack please." She begged.

Jack turned and looked at Tai San and then turned back to his work.

"Jack get off your ass right now!" Ebony yelled walking into the room and over to Jack, "NOW!" She yelled tapping on his arm thickly to get the red heads attention.

Jack turned and looked at Ebony, he pushed her arm away and went back to his work, ignoring every word that they said after that…

THE NEXT DAY

Ellie walked into Jack's room, "So, we start on the news sheet today." She said walking over to Jack and sat down beside his bed.

Jack opened his eyes, looked up at Ellie and sighed, he shook his head and stood up, motioning for Ellie to get out so he could change.

"Ok, ok, I will." Ellie giggled walking out of the room as Jack began to change, he pulled on his pants and his over shirt and walked over to the door and motioned for her to come in.

"Geez. That was quick." She said as they walked over to the computer, not expecting an answer from him.

Jack started up the computer and turned to Ellie, "Ok I'll start." Ellie said walking over to it, sat down in a seat and began typing.

@.@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@.@

Well that's it… don't worry there'll be more! ^.~

J-G-S-N-T 


	10. DFTTT Chapter 10

  


_Chapter 10 - I Still Remember… Aren_

Jack looked at the picture of Aren in his hands and sighed, "Who's that?" 

Jack looked up at Ellie standing at the door and sighed again.

Ellie walked over to Jack and took the picture away, "Who is he?" She asked siting down on the bed beside Jack and looked at the picture again.

Jack turned the picture around, it read:

'Aren, 1999' 

"Aren, huh, who's that, your brother?" She asked looking at Jack.

"No." Jack said looking at the picture again, "He was my friend."

"Was…?" Ellie looked at Jack oddly.

"Aren was Jack's friend, he died in a fire in a building near Eagle Mountain."

Ellie turned to see Dal, "Aren huh?" She turned to look at Jack, "He was your best friend?"

Jack shook his head and looked at Ellie sadly.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Ellie asked looking over at Dal again.

"Well, that's why Jack's closed into himself." Dal pointed out, "They were lovers." Dal added.

"Lovers." Ellie turned back to Jack and sighed, "Well Jack, you better change your attitude soon, do you think Aren would want you doing this to yourself?" Ellie asked looking at the picture and handed it to Jack.

Jack looked down at the picture in his hand and sighed, he slumped his shoulders and looked at Dal, asking with his eyes for some advice.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going to treat you with delicacy, like Aren did, and I defiantly won't give advice to a person who's closed into themselves and given up all hope." Dal said looking at Jack angrily.

Jack looked down at the picture and started crying.

"Are you guys picking on Jack again!?" Amber yelled pushing Dal out of the way and walked over to Jack, she crouched down in front of Jack and sighed, she placed her hand under Jack's chin and lifted his face to look at her, 'Oh, Jack, they didn't mean it." She said pulling Jack into her arms.

Jack leaned in and began crying into Amber's shoulder.

"I didn't know he was THAT sensitive about 'Aren'." Ellie said walking out of the room, Dal following closely behind.

~~~~~ A Little Later ~~~~~

Ellie walked into Jack's room and looked at Amber sitting beside the bed watching Jack as he slept.

"He's very delicate, isn't he?" Ellie said sitting in the computer seat.

"Yeah, especially after… Aren." Amber said running her hand down Jack's cheek and sighed, "But that's why I'm here. I'm the only one who knows what he's feeling right now." She said running her through Jack's hair.

"Whys that? He was your boyfriend too!?" Ellie asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No, he's my older brother." Amber said giggling and lowered her face; "I also was there when it happened, the fire. I stopped Jack from going in the building, I knew just then that we'd had already lost him, and that nothing was ever gonna be the same." Amber said wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"That's sad." Ellie said walking over to Amber, "So how did Jack take it?"

"Not that well." Amber said looking over at the sleeping devotion, "Lets just put it this way, Jack use to be a chatter box, he enjoyed fame, attention, going outside and talking, of course he built and invented and researched, but he had a lot more time for other things, like fun and romance. He was happy with Aren."

"Romance?" Ellie asked looking a little puzzled.

"Him and Aren go back a long way, they knew each other since they were kids, grew up together, fell in love, preferably the wrong people, Jack was madly in love with Aren and Aren, well Aren just had the urge to jump Jack at any time." Amber said giggling.

"He sounds like a fun guy to know." Ellie said laughing with Amber.

"He was, funny, anxious, Jack knows what Aren would've wished if it came to this, but he can't bare it, he doesn't know where he stands now and he's scared." Amber said touching Jack's lips.

"He doesn't act scared." Ellie said looking down at Jack.

"That's because he doesn't know how to feel." Amber said pulling her arm back, "I just can't help feeling love for him." Amber said looking at Jack, "He reminds me so much of Aren that I feel like crying sometimes." 

"I wonder what Aren was like." Ellie said looking at Jack, "I mean Jack isn't Aren and I feel left out when y'all talk about him, kind of like I was born yesterday." 

Amber looked at Ellie and sighed, "You wouldn't want to know Aren, cuz' if you did then you'd be slouching around, feeling sorry for yourself, like me and Jack." She said laying a kiss on Jack's lips, "Well lets leave him to his sleeping." She said getting up.

"Ok." Ellie said and they walked out of the room.

"How's he doing?" Dal asked walking up to Ellie and Amber.

"Well…He's asleep, I'm glad I came as soon as I did or else he'd have tried to pull a stunt like before." Amber sighed out.

"What did he do before?" Ellie asked looking at Amber and then at Dal.

"He tried to jump off the roof." Dal said looking at Jade walking over to them.

"That's right." Jade said looking at Ellie, "I think his exact words were, 'I'm gonna end my life, there's nothing left for me in this world, no one needs me' and something like, 'I hate being here without Aren'." Jade quoted taking a sip from a cup in his hand.

"Gosh." Ellie said looking at Amber, "That really happened?"

"Yeah, Jade got him down with some good advice of his own, huh Jade?" Amber said looking over at Jade.

"I did didn't I?" Jade said smiling and taking another sip from his cup.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Jack ran to the edge put his hands on the ridge and climbed up. 

"Before you jump…" Jade stood up holding his stomach in pain, "Hear me out." He demanded.

Jack stopped and turned to Jade.

"I lost… a lot of people… people… I loved dear… I… I watched them die… my mom, my dad, my sister and my brother… all in the same month." Jade walked over to Jack, "And you want to end your life after losing Aren?! I... I have lost everything that I loved… now… I can't remember them much, because… I fell one day and hit my head hard… I don't remember them that much… but I know that… I loved them and what they were like… so I've lost my memories… BIG STEP!" Jade said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"A… A lot of pain… has… has come from losing those memories… but I'm not gonna throw my life away for… for something I can do again… I'm not saying I can ever replace all those memories and my family… I'm just saying that… that I can make new memories and… and start another family… here…now… It's the only life I'll ever be able to remember and… the only life that I'll know… but if I did throw away my life… if I just chucked away everything and said… 'Hell I just don't care anymore'… than I'd be worse than ZOOT… FOR TURNING ON THE LIFE AND MEMORIES HE KNEW AND HE HELD!" 

Jack looked at Jade, the tears still fresh on his cheek.

"Sure…it wasn't his choice… but I guess that's what's so bad about it… he lost it… his family… his brother… his wife… and his… his beautiful… beautiful child…" Jade said turning to Trudy and Bray, "You want a child don't you Jack… You want to be a father?" 

Jack looked at Jade and then down at his feet.

"Then why? Why do this… sure… you've had some hard times… but why quit now?" Jade asked looking at Jack.

"He's gone… that's why." Jack said as he wiped away some of his tears.

"Well… You… You have Dal… You have Amber… You have a lot of people that love you and care for you." Jade said walking closer to Jack.

"Then why are you the only one that tries to stop me?" Jack asked looking at Jade.

"Because… I'm the only one with the example of losing something that I love." Jade said looking into Jack's eyes.

"Do you care for me? Do… Do you l… love me?" Jack asked as tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

_**End of FLASH BACK**_

"Jade?" Amber asked looking at Jade and waving her hand in front of his eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Hey are you in there?" Dal asked looking at Jade oddly, "JADE!" He yelled.

Jade blinked and looked at Dal and Amber, "Sorry… I was just thinking about what I said to Jack… that day when he tried to jump off of the mall roof." Jade said looking uncomfortably at Ellie.

"Oh, ok then." Amber said dropping her hands, "We all need to get back to work on the streets.

"RIGHT!" Everyone yelled and they walked off, leaving Jade there to question his thoughts.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was 6:00AM in the mall and Jade still wasn't asleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Jack and the fight they had.

A tear fell down his cheek as he thought of what he had said to Jack.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~

Jade rubbed his hand up and down Jack's arm and sighed, he leaned down and kissed Jack's lips, "I love you." He said in a dreamy voice.

Jack turned over and looked up at Jade, "I love you too," He said and pulled Jade into a deep kiss.

Jade wrapped his arms around Jack's small body and pulled him close, deepening the kiss.

**DIFFERENT FLASH BACK**

"I miss Aren." Jack said pushing away from Jade.

"Jack…" Jade walked over to Jack and kissed his neck and Jack pushed away.

"No! Jade I don't want to." Jack said turning to Jade, "Gosh! Is sex all you think about?!" Jack asked narrowing his eyebrows. 

"Of course not Jack! I love you… It-it's just that… well… I've moved on… you need to move on too." Jade said looking at Jack and trying to pull him into his arms.

"So you want me to forget about Aren?" Jack asked pushing away again.

"No of course not!" Jade said nipping Jack's nose, "I just think that you should try to move on! Is that so hard to ask of you!?" Jade asked pulling away.

"Well maybe I'm not as heartless as you, I can't forget things, like Aren, that easily!" Jack said pushing away.

"I'M NOT HEARTLESS! I HAVE FEELINGS! YOUR GONNA JUST HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO BE A MAN! AND STAND UP TO THINGS LIKE THIS!" Aren yelled looking at Jack.

"WELL I CAN'T!" Jack said turning away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled grabbing Jack's shoulder and spinning him around and held him there, "YOUR GONNA HEAR ME OUT!" He spat out, "GOT IT!?"

Jack looked up at Jade as a tear fell down his cheek. 

"I'M TIRED OF FEELING ALL OF THIS GUILT THAT'S NOT EVEN MINE!" Jade yelled, his hands baring bruises on Jack's arms, "I HATE FEELING LIKE THIS! AND YOU'RE THE ONE CAUSING ALL THIS GUILT! STOP IT! FORGET WHAT HAPPENED! YOU NEED TO MOVE ON! AND STOP POUTING LIKE A CHILD THAT'S LOST IT'S LOLLIPOP!" He yelled pushing Jack away.

It was so much force that Jack was thrown back to fast, he didn't have time to gain balance and he hit the ground… hard.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jade sat up in his bed and wiped away the tears that escaped from his eyes.

//I guess Amber and Dal kept the real reason why Jack hardly talked a secret… I'm glad they did… or Ellie'd want to kill me… for what I did\\

He lifted up out of his bed and walked out of his room, he walked down the stairs of the mall.

//I'm so sorry Jack… for everything I've done\\

Jade walked into Jack's bedroom and looked at his bed, Jack looked up at Jade and sighed, "What do you want?" He asked and a painful voice.

"Jack, I…" Jade stopped and walked over to Jack, "I… I want to say…" Jade looked at Jack and then at the ground.

"What?" Jack sighed and turned to Jade, he watched Jade's hands and they shook, "Are… Are you ok?" 

Jade looked up at Jack as a tear fell freely down his cheek, "No…" Jade looked down at his hands, "Jack… I… I'm sorry." He said looking at Jack again, "I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry." 

Jack sat up in his bed, "All these nights…" He began.

"Don't… Jack." Jade said pulling Jack into his arms.

Jack looked up at Jade and kissed him on his lips.

Jade looked down at Jack, "Cou… Could I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" He asked kissing Jack. 

"Of course you can." Jack said pulling Jade into his arms and bringing him down as he laid down.

Jade looked at Jack he leaned down and brushed his lips against Jack's.

Jack lifted up placing his lips over Jade's and closed his eyes tightly.

Jade opened his mouth and kissed Jack back.

After Jack pulled away, he pulled Jade into a hug, "Let's sleep now." He said and Jade laid his head on Jack's chest and slowly… fell asleep.

!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!

LLLOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGG chapter huh? Told you the big one was coming… I tried ^.~ hope you enjoyed that one!

~J-G-S-N-T


	11. DFTTT Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - It's the Time of the Chosen

  


~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~

Jack opened his eyes slowly and looked up, "You awake Jade?" He asked brushing his lips against Jade's.

Jade opened his mouth quickly and caught Jack's lips in his.

Jack pulled away and smiled looking down at the beautiful man below him, "I guess that's a yes." He suggested.

"Hmmm…" Jade said pulling Jack into a hug, "I missed you so much."

"How could you miss me Jade, I've been here this whole time." Jack said pulling away and smiled.

"I missed your touch, your feel, your warmth…" Jade said kissing Jack on the forehead, "And your care."

"Its nice to know that." Jack said still smiling at Jade, "Let's get up, I got a lot of work to do." He said getting out of bed and buttoning and zipping up his pants.

"Oh ok." Jade said frowning but put on his shirt anyway.

~~~~~~~~~TIME OF THE CHOSEN~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Jade stood at the entrance of the mall watching as various tribes entered.

Jack turned to Jade and smiled, "I guess its gonna be a long day, huh?" He said and looked at Jett.

"Yeah. I guess your right."

"Ello, Jett." He said and smiled, "What are you here for…don't tell me Dal?"

"You bet." Jett said smiling.

Jack looked over at Dal and smiled evilly, "Y'all two have fun!" He announced.

Dal looked over at Jack and then walked over to Jett and took her arm leading her into the crowd to dance.

Jack turned to Jade and frowned, "Geeze, what's his problem?" 

"Don't know, he looked pretty angry." Jade said as the last of the tribes walked in with Bray and Danni behind them.

"That's the last." Danni said smiling at Jack.

"Ok, let's close the doors then." Jade said as Danni and Bray walked in and he closed the door after he and Jack walked in as well.

Jack walked up behind Lex and turned to Dal, "What was all that back there about?" He whispered looking up and down Dal's body.

"Nothing, it's just I hate it when you take advantage of your age… picking on me like that." Dal said looking over to Jack and then up at Ryan in front of him.

"Let's get this over with." Jack sighed out.

"Yeah." Dal said agreeing. 

Tai San walked out of the shadows and everyone clapped, she walked up the stairs and stood near Lex.

Ryan looked around and sighed.

"Don't worry buddy, she'll be here." Lex said patting him on the shoulder.

Everyone clapped as Selene walked out of the corner that Tai San had walked out of and Ryan smiled as she stood by him.

"Fellow Mallrats, Gulls, Mozzies, Demon Dogs, and all of our tribes… we are gathered here today to join these two couples in the bond of holy matrimony, if anyone can see any reason why Lex and Tai San and Ryan and Selene should not be joined together please speak now… or forever hold your peace…" Trudy looked at the audience and smiled.

~~~~~~~ The Chosen? Ebony? ~~~~~~~

Ebony watched as the black van drove closer to her, she closed her eyes and looked back at the edge of the dock, what were they planning on doing to her? 

The van drove even closer and she backed up a few more steps, pushing away from the big black vehicle.

~~~~~~~ The Wedding? ~~~~~~~~

"Now, Lex… do you take Tai San to be your wauful wedded wife?" Trudy asked looking over to Lex.

"Yes!" Lex said happily.

Trudy smiled at Lex, "And Tai San…do you take Lex to be your wauful wedded husband?" She asked turning to Tai San.

Tai San looked down and closed her eyes.

"Tai San?" Trudy asked smiling at Tai San.

"I do." Tai San said turning to Lex and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for this chapter… short huh… I guess I'm all worn out from the last chapter… And I've been sitting on my ass a lot lately… well please wait for more ^.~

~J-G-S-N-T


	12. DFTTT Chapter 12

  


Chapter 12 - I Spy Something Not Right

The party started and Jack frowned when he heard a weird sound coming from outside of the mall, "Jade... I'll be back... I uh... for... forgot something." He said walking away from the crowd and over to the door, he opened it slowly and peered outside, "Who's there?" He asked also knowing that he didn't _want_ to know if anybody was there, he turned his head and looked down the road, his eyes dropped and his mouth gaped open.

He slammed the door closed and walked over to where Danni and the other tribal leaders were, "Bray, Danni, Ebony... we have a BIG problem... there is a march of a tribe I've NEVER seen, walking down the road outside... there in blue robes... the leader's wearing white... they're holding big Z's in their hands." He said taking in gasps of air. 

Bray frowned after taking a sip from his drink and nearly spat it back out when he Jack's words melted in, "WHAT?!"

Jack sighed, "Uh yeah... And they don't look like they're here to celebrate with us..."

Danni gasped, "Well if that's true then we have to get everyone out of here as quick as possible!"

"Right!" Ebony said getting up and walking over to the big crowd.

Jack snook over to the levers and pulled one closing down all off the exits and enters.

Ebony smiled as she finally got everyone's attention, "Listen everyone! I want all of use in one room... The café that room being... Jack, Jade, and Dal... You stand at the sewer access and make sure no one gets in... Bray; you and Lex'll go on the roof and watch from above, and the rest of us get on going upstairs!" 

Selene frowned and leaded all of the kids up the stairs and into the café thanks to the help of Ryan, Tai San, and Ebony.

Jack and Jade ran up to Dal and they all headed back to the sewer access.

***

Lex and Bray climbed up to the roof and looked over the edge.

Bray watched as the cloaked men went to the back of the mall and began to climb into the sewer access, "Shit! They're going into the sewer!"

"Damn! I hope Jack, Dal and Jade can hold them off for a second!" Lex shouted walking beck over to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bray asked turning around to look at Lex.

Lex turned the knob and pushed the door open, "I'm going to back up Jack and the others."

Bray sighed, "Ok I'll stay up here and watch what they do..." 

***

Jack sighed, "It's not suppose to take Dal THIS long just to go to the bathroom!" He said leaning back against the wall and running his hand through his blond hair.

Jade frowned; "Maybe something happen to him and the others when he was on his way." 

The Sewer Access door bursted open and a blue cloaked man grabbed Jack around his neck, two more came out and grab a hold of Jade.

Jack gasped for air and flipped the guard over his shoulder, three more came in and grabbed onto Jack.

Jade kicked the two guards holding him, "JACK!"

"Get... Get the others! ... RUN! Run Jade!" Jack yelped as he was forced on his knees, "GET GOING!"

Jade turned around and ran to the Café.

Jack was kicked in the stomach by one of the guards and collapsed to the ground holding his stomach in pain.

Another guard smiled slamming the end of his staff against Jack's back and the scientist fell completely unconscious.

***

"JACK! JADE! ... JACK!!!" 

Lex ran down the stairs but gasped when he found the sewer access, "... Jack? Jade?" He walked up to the empty access door... He spotted a puddle blood on the floor and Jack's over shirt; he picked it up and clenched it tight.

***

Jade ran into the Café, "Everyone! EVERYONE! OUTSIDE!" 

Ebony stood up, "What happened?!"

"We have to get out of here now! They're here! And they already got Jack!"

Selene and Ryan stood up.

Ebony frowned, "Ok every one! I want all of you to go out of the front of the mall and to my hotel! Jade will lead the way!" 

Jade frowned as everyone began to leave the café, "What about you?"

Ebony sighed, "I'm going to get Bray..."

Lex ran into the front of the mall and stopped, "I'll get Bray! All of you better get out of here!"

Ebony smiled, "Ok! Thanks Lex! LETS GET GOING!"

Lex turned around and ran back to the roof.

Ebony frowned as everyone was now at the doors and then the chosen started coming in from the back.

One grabbed a hold of Patsy and Tai San. Ellie was held back by two of the guards and she was forced into a corner of the mall with Selene, May, and Ryan.

Ebony frowned, "Everyone come this way!" Everyone that could get away followed Ebony out of the mall and all of the way to the hotel.

***

Lex and Bray watched as most of the mallrats ran out of the mall.

Bray frowned, "Some were caught I guess."

They both turned when they heard the roof door opened.

Dal peeked out and smiled when he saw Bray and Lex, "Come on KC..."

KC and Dal walked over to where Bray and Lex stood, "Why are you two up here?" Dal asked looking at Bray.

Bray frowned, "Lets get going before the Chosen come up here and get us..." 

Lex looked over the edge of the building, "There's a BIG trash bin full of sheets down there... I say we make a jump..."

Bray smiled, "Ok who wants to go first?"

KC frowned, "You first fearless leader..."

Bray smiled and jumped over the edge when the door was pushed all of the way open and chosen guards ran out. Dal frowned and jumped over the edge when the chosen ran up and grabbed Lex and KC.

***

Ebony frowned as they finally reached the hotel... It had remained untouched since she was there last. And there was no sign of any chosen guards.

"Ok everyone! Get inside! Quickly now! We must hurry! The chosen may be on their way here as we speak!" She opened the door and let everyone in. She looked up and smiled when she saw Bray and Dal running over to the hotel.

"Where's Lex?" She asked as they reached her.

Bray and Dal stopped running; "He and KC were caught by chosen guards... How many did you manage to get out of the mall safely?" Bray asked looking into her eyes.

Ebony frowned, "Glenn, Jade, Chloe, Amber and Danni... But that's all..." She said letting them in and locked the front gates and the gates around the hotel.

***

Selene and Ryan sat in the corner of the mall and Ellie walked around nervously...

They all looked up when the doors opened and Alice was forced into the mall with three others: A girl and two men.

Ellie stood up and ran over to Alice, "SIS!" Alice smiled and pulled Ellie into a hug.

One of the men stood up and sighed as he dusted off his pants and placed a hand on the other guy to help him up, "Gosh... You try to save he mall rats and men in drag decide to jump you."

The other guy sighed, "Yeah I know what you mean."

The first guy smiled as he looked around at all of the captured mallrats, "Oh... Sorry, m name is Rivan... You can all me Aren."

Tai San stood up, "Aren?"

Aren smiled, "Yeah that's me... The one that died in the fire at the government labs."

KC and Patsy ran over to Aren, "YOUR BACK!"

Aren smiled, "You bet… You think I'd leave my family here to de in the cutter with these transvestites? So… Where's Jack?"

Lex frowned, "Got the shit beat out of him that's for sure…"

"What do you mean?" Aren asked growing angry.

"Well… Him and Jade were guarding the sewer access… When I came there… All that was left was a puddle of blood and his over shirt." Lex said when he heard a sound.

"ZOOT! ZOOT! ZOOT! ZOOT!" 

Chosen guards walked down the hall and stopped at the second set of stairs on the second floor.

A guy clad in white walked forward with a smile on his face, "So you're wondering where the scientist is huh? … He fought back… So we had to knock him out of consciousness."

"You bastard!" Aren yelled gritting his teeth.

The Guardian smiled, "He's awake now though…" He snapped his fingers and the guards behind him shoved a boy against the black railing.

The chosen turned around and walked up stairs and everyone stared up at the boy as he sobbed into his hands.

Aren growled and watched as the boy leaned to the side, he lost his balance and came falling down the right side staircase and hit the ground hard landing on his stomach.

Aren yelled running over to him and picked him up, "Are you ok!?"

The boy looked up at Aren, his bleach blond hair was stained with his own blood and his brown eyes were filled with tears, "Ar… Aren?" He fell unconscious.

Aren pulled him close, Jack…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well… That was another LONG chapter… But I hope you enjoyed it! I dedicate this chapter (chapter 12) to a person who claims I am her hero and her idol! Andrea! This one's for you, girl!

~Signing out for the day-J.G.S.N.T. ^.~ 


	13. In Loving Memory

Losing Something

It feels like an empty hole

Something you can't fill with food

Eating at your soul

It changes your every move

What you do; depends on it

What you say; it has chosen

It hurts your friends and gets you in shit

When it wants; it leaves you frozen

Anyone can give it to you

It's inside everyone you know

You want it as much as anything else

You don't have it though

Your family thinks you just want attention

But you know it's something wrong

It hurts too, but that's something you don't mention

So killing yourself was right all along.

KaKaVegeGurl

Kimi (JGSNT) was a very good friend... I knew her for 8 years full... Nearly one day ago she committed suicide... May she now rest in peace... Goodbye Kimi...

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
